More Than Words
by Moxie-Proxie
Summary: He can’t move, because she does that to him and he doesn’t know how to stop it. Doesn’t know if he wants to. [Post Serenity.]


It doesn't happen like he thought it would, but it happens and he's fairly sure that's all that matters. Everyone has changed after what happened on Miranda, no one is quite the same. Kaylee is bolder, Zoë is quieter, Jayne's gentler and he - how exactly has it changed him? Those things that he saw on Miranda. People that just laid down and died, as though they had nothing worth living for. He has something worth living for, he can see that now and it's not just the obvious reason. It's not just Serenity that he lives for anymore, it's all of them. Everyone on the ship that makes her what she is. Family. Home. And sitting on his bed, his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced, he knows he's wasting time.  
Time has become that much more precious now. Not to be wasted. And he knows he's standing on the edge of cliff thinking of running away. Again. But he didn't let Zoë run away when the man she adored had died and she'd made it pretty damn clear that she wasn't going to let him run either. Not even himself. Just as he's standing up, the hatch to his room creaks open, halting him. He listens to the sounds of bare feet hitting the ladder rungs, and then he sees it, the edge of her silky blue dress. He can't move, because she does that to him and he doesn't know how to stop it. Doesn't know if he wants to.

She doesn't say anything for long moment, stands there below the hatch staring at him. Before finally stepping forward and locking the hatch. It's a subtle signal, but he knows what it means. She's come here for something. Her gaze, dark and passionate and when their eyes lock, he can see the flash of fear. Uncertainty as she steps nearer. And before he can change his mind, he's stepping forward as though his body has finally taken control because his brain can't be trusted.

He cups her cheek, his rough thumb stroking her soft skin as he looks down into her eyes. The love she's giving him, in just that simple look as though she's laying everything out bare for him to take, makes him catch his breath. He wants to say something. Something poetic and beautiful and smart. Something worthy of the woman standing before him. But all that comes out is the truth, frail and easily shattered. Unstoppable.

"I love you."

She doesn't say anything back. No bold, sweeping declarations of love, she doesn't throw herself into his arms. Just lets the black shawl slide off her shoulders and down to the floor and for a moment his soul is rocked - torn - at the thought that she might leave. And he doesn't remember when he stopped breathing, but knows he's holding his breath. Waiting for her to make a move, like some elaborate painful game of chess. But she doesn't walk away. Steps into his body, capturing and taking any personal space that might have remained between them. Slides one hand around his neck, and he can feel her hand trembling, weaving through his hair and his skin seems to prickle with the tension in the air. Can feel her body tremble against his, and when he can't wait any more he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her and takes her mouth with his.

Her mouth gives under his and her fingers curl in his hair as his crumple her beautiful blue dress. They're sinking into one another, diving and not wanting to come up for air and he's a little afraid to look down because his feet might not be on the floor anymore. He can feel her breathe through him and his shaking ripples through them both as he cups her head, their mouths moving in a natural flow. Giving and taking. Surrender and plunder. And everything about her feels like he'd imagined and so much more. Soft curves everywhere against his angles, her delicate hands sliding down his bare back, and nothing has ever felt as good as her hands on his neck, his shoulders and when she strokes the small of his back his knees nearly give out.

"'Nara..." He pulls away, hoarse and breathless.

She doesn't say anything, just tucks her head under his chin and he marvels at how well she fits against him. His arms around her waist as he tries to put together something right to say. He wants to ask what this means, but it seems he already knows. She's left the Guild. She's not Inara the Companion anymore. She's Inara Serra, just that now and she's offering him her heart. His for the taking if he would reach out. His voice is soft and the words are spoken in Chinese, because that somehow makes more sense.

"You were always mine."

"I know."

And for a long, long time he just stands there. Holding her. Her head under his chin, her hands pressed to his lower back. Listening to his heart beat.


End file.
